Jamal Al-Fayeed
Jamal Al-Fayeed is the oldest son of Khaled Al-Fayeed and Bassam's older brother. He is the President of Abbudin, though he does not care for his position at all. Jamal is married to Leila Al-Fayeed and they have a son, Ahmed. Since childhood Jamal was groomed to be the next President as his father's eldest son, but unfortunately he is poorly suited for the job. Jamal, unlike Bassam, is a hot-headed brute, often using brawn over brains and making very poor decisions. He is prone to fits of rage, during which he may make irrational and dangerous decisions. Despite this he loves his family very much, especially Bassam, and listens to Bassam's advice above all others. Jamal's marriage before assuming the presidency was very rough, to the point that he and his wife did not even share the same bed. However after he became President he realized he needed a loyal and smart wife and worked to mend his relationship with Leila. Jamal has a very good relationship with his nephew, Sammy, and they enjoy each other's company. Biography Since childhood Jamal was groomed by his father, Khaled, to become the next President. Khaled attempted to teach his son all he knew, from menial things such as how to wave to a crowd to very serious issues, such as suppressing a rebellion. Because of this Khaled was very harsh on Jamal, often criticizing him and berating him when Jamal made a mistake. The harshness of Jamal's childhood led to numerous psychological problems later on in his life. After Bassam left Abbudin Jamal was left alone with his father, who still attempted to teach him how to become a good dictator. At some point in time Jamal married Bassam's ex-lover, Leila, and had a son with her, Ahmed. Jamal often traveled and even visited the United States to see his brother and vacation. Unlike Bassam Jamal had no issues spending his family's vast wealth, treating himself with sports cars and other lavish gifts. Season 1 Jamal is first seen in season 1 raping his mistress while her family sits uncomfortably in another room. He leaves after hearing of his brother's arrival and goes to escort him to the palace. Jamal then meets privately with his father, who informs him that terrorists are planning to attack the wedding of Jamal's son, Ahmed. Jamal states he will arrest the troublemakers but Khaled points out that that will lead to massive riots and berates Jamal on his stupidity. He orders Jamal to fix the problem but also tells him to bring Bassam. Jamal confronts Walid, the uncle of Ihab Rashid, theterrorist planning the attack, and beats him, almost cutting off his fingers before Bassam intervenes and offers a more practical solution. Bassam's solution works and Jamal is grateful his son's wedding did not get attacked. On the wedding night Jamal spots his future daughter-in-law, Nusrat, acting flirtatiously with another man so he finds her in private and "tests" her virginity with his finger, severely traumatizing her. During the wedding Jamal's father Khaled suffers a stroke and dies shortly afterward. Bassam attempts to flee the country but Jamal speeds to the airport to prevent his departure after picking up his mistress. After forcing her to perform oral sex on him she attempts to inject him with poison but he stops her. She then bites his penis, causing him to crash the car, severely injuring himself and killing her. He is operated on in the hospital and recovers (though his genitals do not function right away, to his despair) and gives an impromptu speech at his father's funeral that convinces Bassam to stay. Jamal then fixes his relationship with his wife, stating that a good president needs a loyal partner. Jamal appoints Bassam "Special Counsel to the President" and gives him a seat on the Presidential Council. Jamal's uncle, General Tariq , brings the mistress's husband in for questioning and he testifies that his wife was ordered by Ihab Rashid to kill Jamal. Jamal orders Ihab's arrest and the country is put under martial law while they attempt to find him. After Tariq's soldiers successfully capture Ihab Jamal orders his death, but Bassam discovers the assassination was actually orchestrated by the mistress's husband. Bassam is disgusted by Jamal's adultery and rape and threatens to leave unless Jamal releases Ihab and promises to take care of the mistress's children. Jamal agrees and Bassam promises to stay. Jamal's next problem comes on the anniversary of the Ma'an Gas Attack after a man burns himself alive in the main square of the capitol. A mob forms in the square and, urged by Ihab Rashid, they turn violent, demanding Jamal's resignation. Tariq insists on clearing the square with force but Bassam instead says Jamal should give a speech apologizing. Jamal listens to Bassam's advice but the mob attacks Jamal's caravan as he enters the square and he vows to use force. Jamal is about to authorize Tariq's plan but Bassam brings back the Al-Fayeeds' exiled nemesis, Sheikh Rashid (Ihab Rashid's father) and he calms the crowd down but demands to speak to Jamal. Though Jamal is offended by the Sheikh's "demand" Bassam tells him it is for the best and Jamal agrees to sit down with the Sheikh. With Bassam's advice Jamal offers generous terms to the Sheikh but he demands free elections for the office of President. Jamal initially balks but with Bassam's urging agrees. Jamal plans to spend money to build schools and hospitals and win the people's love but the treasury has a problem supplying the money as other nation's believe Jamal's regime will no longer be in power after the election and refuse to buy Abbudin's bonds. Tariq and Leila both urge Jamal to cancel the elections but Bassam convinces Jamal to stay the course. Leila, clearly displeased with Jamal's actions, becomes cold to him and so he visits an old mistress, Katerina, and begins a relationship with her. Jamal has other family issues as well as his son, Ahmed, confesses to him that Nusrat does not appear to love him anymore. Jamal believes this is his fault for sexually assaulting her and attempts to fix the situation, but Nusrat demands a divorce and confesses what happened to her family. Nusrat's father, Hakim, attempts to convince Jamal to let Nusrat divorce Ahmed but Jamal shoots him in the arm as a warning and forces Nusrat to return to Ahmed. He later apologizes to Nusrat but she rejects his apology and she disrobes in front of him, angrily asking if she is what he wanted the whole time, and demanding he "take everything from your (Jamal's) son." Jamal leaves angered and uncomfortable. On a 20/20 interview Sheikh Rashid describes Jamal as a "lion" but describes Bassam as the "lion tamer, telling the lion what to do." Jamal is clearly disturbed by this and stops seeing Bassam. On the day of the ceremony in which Jamal will sign the amendment democratizing Abbudin he angrily watches as numerous foreign diplomats meet and converse with the Sheikh while generally ignoring him. He goes to use the restroom but Sheikh Rashid follows shortly afterward and taunts Jamal about Bassam's better leadership. Jamal, in a fit of rage, attacks the Sheikh and apparently kills him but the Sheikh survives. Jamal asks Bassam to finish the job but a disgusted Bassam refuses and instead simply says he will leave again. Jamal lashes out at Bassam, blaming the current situation on him and his elections. Jamal, weary of being President, attempts to convince Leila to come with him to the Maldives and live his life free of the Presidency but she refuses. Distressed, he invites Katerina to come with him instead and she agrees. However Bassam calls and informs him he did kill the Sheikh, and Jamal, to cover up any evidence he was thinking of giving up the Presidency, kills Katerina. Unknown to Jamal, Bassam is disillusioned with his brother's leadership and begins to organize a coup to depose Jamal. Bassam first turns Jamal against Tariq by framing his uncle for planning a coup against Jamal. Jamal has a plane full of Tariq's senior officers destroyed and then has his uncle arrested. He refuses to have his uncle executed however, saying that he never murders family. Jamal later gets suspicious of Bassam and gets one of the conspirators (Hakim) drunk and learns of the coup and has Bassam arrested. Despite his mother's pleas Jamal, at the urging of Leila and Tariq, orders Bassam's death. Relationship * Khaled Al-Fayeed (father) * Amira Al-Fayeed (mother) * Bassam Al-Fayeed (brother) * Leila Al-Fayeed (wife) * Ahmed Al-Fayeed (son) * Rami Said (bastard son) * Tariq Al-Fayeed (uncle) * Molly Al-Fayeed (sister-in-law) * Sammy Al-Fayeed (nephew) * Emma Al-Fayeed (niece) * Nusrat Al-Fayeed (daughter-on-law) Category:Dead Category:Al-Fayeed Family